


当红蜘蛛降为杂兵（01-03）

by LaLa_Silver



Category: Transformers, Transformers: Prime
Genre: ALL starscream, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLa_Silver/pseuds/LaLa_Silver





	当红蜘蛛降为杂兵（01-03）

By: 银子  
cp: ALL红  
机设: TFP（与正剧无关）  
免责申明：他们不属于我，文章属于我。如有雷同，纯属巧合。  
===ooc都算我的===

 

01

“红蜘蛛！！！”  
伴随着霸天虎暴君的一声怒吼，一记融合炮重重地打在红蜘蛛的机翼上，将其震飞数米远，狠狠地摔在地上。  
还没等红蜘蛛回过神来，威震天一脚踩上红蜘蛛的胸甲，举起臂上的融合炮又准备一击时，红蜘蛛急忙抱住威震天的小腿求饶:“主人！主人！求求你不要杀我啊！我这次不是故意的！”  
威震天冷笑一声:“哦？所以这又是你一次小小的‘失误’？”  
感觉到踩在胸甲的脚离开，红蜘蛛赶忙爬了起来，恭恭敬敬地向后退了几步，老老实实地低着头，机翼向下垂着，紧紧地收在身后。  
威震天看着红蜘蛛认怂的样子心里直发笑，一个想法油然而生：“红蜘蛛，这次我看你不是故意的，就给你一次改过的机会。”  
威震天看着红蜘蛛松了一口气的样子，一丝坏笑爬上嘴角：“呵呵呵，我看你是多年处在副官的位置，忘记了最基本的规矩。所以，我要你从最底层的小兵做起，自己再一步一步地爬回到副官的位置。做不到的话，说明你不值得这个位置。”说完，威震天满意地看着红蜘蛛震惊的表情，还追加一句“即时生效。”就潇洒地离开了大厅。

02

我的火种源在上啊！这是个什么惩罚啊？降我职是什么意思啊！怎么就不能像平时一样揍我一顿就好了嘛！红蜘蛛在心中愤愤地想着，他不就是和击倒一起研发新型武器没有汇报给威震天，结果炸坏了报应号，被迫停在南极了嘛。真是的，又没有TF受伤，有什么好生气的。红蜘蛛抱怨归抱怨，手头的活却不敢停下，因为该死的威震天派了两个杂兵监视他，随时汇报他的一举一动。  
两个杂兵看着他们平日里总是高高在上的副官，现在却干着清理救护舱这种下等活，芯里有种莫名的满足感。  
红蜘蛛嘟囔着爬上充电床，检测起数据，他的底盘翘的高高的，时不时扭动着腰肢来回晃动，小腿也顺势微微翘起，泛着冷冷的金属光泽。杂兵盯着他们的前指挥官半晌，只觉得那小腿的光泽亮的晃眼。  
虽说杂兵们天天都能看见他们的前副官，但是今天，这位前副官在他们的光学镜里显得特别清晰，甚至连装甲缝隙间的衔接零件都看的清清楚楚，每一下细微的扭动似乎都在撩动着他们的火种。这种异样的情绪惹的杂兵们芯中一阵躁动，他们的大脑模块开始有点失控。相视一眼之后，杂兵们似乎达成了某种共识，一齐向红蜘蛛走去。  
红蜘蛛还浑然不知自己被盯上，只是突然发觉自己的小腿被抓住，还没来得及回头，就被按住双手压在充电床上。  
“你他流水线的炉渣想干什么！放开我！我命令你们，马上！”红蜘蛛试图挣脱压制，但是这两个杂兵的力气大的惊人，压的红蜘蛛的手腕关节隐隐作痛。  
“命令我们？”杂兵享受着红蜘蛛的挣扎，凑到红蜘蛛的音频接收器旁低着声音说：”看来亲爱的红蜘蛛记性不太好呢，你不记得你被降职了吗？现在我们是你的长官了。“  
红蜘蛛听着芯里一紧，啊……对啊，我被降职了。现在连杂兵都可以欺负我了……但是！我红蜘蛛是这么好欺负的么！好歹我是…曾是，空军最高指挥官，霸天虎的二把手！才不会轻易就范！  
红蜘蛛奋力抽出一只手，狠狠地挠向杂兵，在对方的胸甲上留下了三道长长的口子。这下可惹怒了杂兵，其中一个抓着红蜘蛛的头就重重地砸在床上，然后趁着红蜘蛛眩晕的时候，掏出平衡手铐，扭着红蜘蛛的手放到膝盖弯下铐了起来。  
”听从指挥，红蜘蛛，不然让你吃苦头！”杂兵们就着红蜘蛛这个姿势将他翻了过来，一个杂兵压着红蜘蛛的大腿，另一个杂兵则摸上了红蜘蛛的后挡板。发觉到事情的走向不对后，红蜘蛛慌了：“你们敢！”杂兵无视了红蜘蛛的警告，轻松的打开了后挡板，观赏起他们前副官漂亮小巧的接口。红蜘蛛闭上了光学镜不敢看此时的画面，机体因愤怒和羞耻变得发烫。  
杂兵咽了咽电解液，用手指揉着接口边缘的软金属，这手感是如此美妙，配合着红蜘蛛的呜咽呻吟，杂兵更加卖力地按摩着这块软金属，并且安抚着小飞机敏感的机翼，直到接口处溢出淡蓝色的润滑液。□  
杂兵将两根手指探进红蜘蛛的接口，惹得红蜘蛛一个激灵“不行！嗯.....拔出来！你....啊.....”此时杂兵正感受着红蜘蛛润滑的内壁吸附手指的美好感觉，怎么舍得拔出来，反倒是不安分的运用两根手指在内壁上抽插按压，寻找着敏感节点。  
“啊~~”在划过一个内壁的突起节点时，红蜘蛛整个机身颤颤发抖，溢出一声撩人的浪叫。仿佛受到了鼓励一般，杂兵专攻起这个迷人的节点，时而按压，时而划过。另一个杂兵也腾出一只手来，打开了红蜘蛛的前挡板，释放出输出管，上下撸了起来。前后夹击使红蜘蛛的散热扇疯狂转动，硬盘似乎要被清空，光学镜也被清洁液浸湿变得模糊。  
正当红蜘蛛被一波接一波的快感冲刷着大脑模块时，接口内的一阵剧痛将他的思绪拉了回来。  
“呃啊！！！什么.....”  
红蜘蛛努力探起头看了身下发生的事情之后，气的浑身颤抖。他们竟然将微电流线管插入了他的接口。微电流线管平时是用作给伤员辅助机体正常电流流向的，端口会产生适量的电流导入伤员体内。微电流线管的“微”指的是电压的大小，可不是指的线管的粗细。  
“他流水线的！！！呜呜呜....给我拔出来啊！呜...炉渣！！”  
承受不了接口快要撑裂的痛楚，红蜘蛛带着哭腔破口大骂起来。虽然嘴巴逞强，但光学镜框盈满的清洁液暴露了内芯的屈辱无助。  
粗大的紫色线管在接口蠕动，带出的润滑液顺着大腿流下，在充电床上积了一小滩。线管端口还时不时释放微电流刺激着红蜘蛛的内壁，令整个机身颤栗不已。看着红蜘蛛快被玩坏的样子，杂兵们芯中都跃跃欲试，但是他们还是选择再欣赏一会儿。红蜘蛛平日里对他们非打即骂，毫无尊重。而现在，他们也要好好看看红蜘蛛被一根线管艹地毫无尊严的样子。  
直到红蜘蛛快要当机过去了，杂兵们才抽出线管，接口已经被线管撑大，肿胀难受，还流出一股股的润滑液。见此光景，杂兵们再也按耐不住，想要亲自一尝红蜘蛛的滋味。  
突然，救护舱的门被打开了。杂兵们惊得回头一看，发现声波面无表情的站在门口,顿时吓得双腿发软。这位“无脸”长官直径向充电床走来，看了看红蜘蛛，又看了看杂兵。  
“声波大人，我们......”杂兵正想解释，只见声波指了指门外，意示他们出去，杂兵们便立马逃离了出去。  
声波望着红蜘蛛沉默了一会后，解开了禁锢红蜘蛛双手的平衡手铐。  
红蜘蛛回过神来，发现站在床头的声波，想起自己此时的窘状，慌忙坐了起来并拢了双腿。忍着下身的强烈不适，红蜘蛛正想跟声波问明来意，就听到一句拖着骚气尾音的“医官来了~~”  
哦！看在火种源的份上！他这副窘样到底还要被多少TF看到！  
“击倒！你来做什么！”  
“声波叫我来的，我还以为谁受伤了呢，原来是你啊红蜘蛛大人。让我来看看你伤到哪里了？”说着，击倒拿出数据板扫描红蜘蛛的机体，很快，几个异常的数据让击倒明白了什么。  
“不用你管，击倒！你走！”红蜘蛛可不想击倒发现他更多的窘样。  
击倒无奈的看向声波：“声波大人，看来病人并不想要接受我的治疗。”  
声波指了指红蜘蛛，便转身离开了救护舱。  
“抱歉红蜘蛛大人，现在声波大人说了算。你必须接受治疗。”击倒将准备跑走的红蜘蛛按回床上，并顺手握住红蜘蛛还没来得及收回去的输出管。  
“啊！不要，你放开我，嗯.....”红蜘蛛双手撑住击倒的胸甲做着无力的抵抗。  
“别乱动，我这不是在帮你治疗嘛。不过载的话很难受吧。”  
击倒作为一个医官十分清楚飞行者的敏感点在哪里，他一手十分有技巧地安慰着红蜘蛛的输出管，一手摩擦着机翼接缝处。舌头也由上至下周全地照顾着脖颈和腰侧裸露出来的线管。  
“嗯~啊.....哈.....不行了.....啊.....”不同于刚才的粗暴对待，击倒娴熟的手法让红蜘蛛非常享受，面临过载边缘。但击倒此时却松开了红蜘蛛的输出管，转而进攻起了接口，修长的手指在接口内时深时浅的抽插。  
“够了，让我，让我......”红蜘蛛想伸手去释放自己的欲望，却 被击倒拦住：“相信我，用接口过载治疗效果更好呦~”  
“嗯....击倒，过来.....”红蜘蛛用布满情欲的红色光学镜直勾勾地看着击倒，攀着击倒的手臂凑上自己的面甲。  
“怎么了？”击倒想着，难道红蜘蛛想和自己接吻？  
“击倒......你去死吧！”红蜘蛛屈起膝盖一脚将击倒踹开，变形成飞机形态夺门而出。  
“红蜘蛛！你给我站住！”击倒生气的追了出去一看，这小飞机跑的也太快了吧，就没影了。  
击倒悻悻的回到救护舱，看着左手手指还残留着从红蜘蛛接口抽出来时带下的润滑液，扬起一个微笑，将手指含住。

03 

仓皇逃到自己的房间，红蜘蛛摊在床上一动也不想动。可是肿胀的下体告诉他必须要解决这个紧急情况。红蜘蛛感叹，今天不可能更糟糕了！该死的威震天！拖他的福，我红蜘蛛这辈子都没受过这种委屈！总有一天我要亲手灭了威大桶的火种！  
红蜘蛛一边在脑内脑补杀死威震天的100种场景，一边向下体摸去。  
正爽着的时候，通讯频道传来震荡波的声音，  
“红蜘蛛，威震天大人让你跟冲云霄去执行任务。”  
“让他去找别的TF，我没空！”  
“不符合逻辑，你并没有在干活。”  
“你和你的逻辑去死吧！”  
“既然如此我就向威震天大人说明情况.......”  
“等等！我去。这点小事就不用打扰威震天大人了。”  
红蜘蛛想，我要收回”今天不可能更糟糕了”这句话。  
红蜘蛛草草地安抚自己过了载，十分不尽兴。可恶的震荡波，就知道跟那个威扫地打小报告。  
清洁好自己的机体后，红蜘蛛一脸不情愿的走向控制室，打开环陆桥。野兽形态的冲云霄早已经等候在那里。红蜘蛛连看都懒得看一眼冲云霄，只是朝冲云霄的方向招了招手，懒散地说了句：“走吧。”就走进目的地。冲云霄也没太在意红蜘蛛的冷淡，变成人形跟了上去。

TBC......


End file.
